1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to technology for programming non-volatile memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices have become more popular for use in various electronic devices. For example, non-volatile semiconductor memory is used in cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, mobile computing devices, non-mobile computing devices and other devices. Electrical Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EEPROM) and flash memory are among the most popular non-volatile semiconductor memories.
One example of a flash memory system uses the NAND structure, which includes arranging multiple transistors in series, sandwiched between two select gates. The transistors in series and the select gates are referred to as a NAND string. FIG. 1 is a top view showing one NAND string. FIG. 2 is an equivalent circuit thereof. The NAND string depicted in FIGS. 1 and 2 includes four transistors 100, 102, 104 and 106 in series and sandwiched between a first select gate 120 and a second select gate 122. Select gate 120 connects the NAND string to bit line 126. Select gate 122 connects the NAND string to source line 128. Select gate 120 is controlled by applying appropriate voltages to control gate 120CG for select gate 120. Select gate 122 is controlled by applying the appropriate voltages to control gate 122CG of select gate 122. Each of the transistors 100, 102, 104 and 106 includes a control gate and a floating gate. For example, transistor 100 has control gate 100CG and floating gate 100FG. Transistor 102 includes control gate 102CG and a floating gate 102FG. Transistor 104 includes control gate 104CG and floating gate 104FG. Transistor 106 includes a control gate 106CG and a floating gate 106FG. Control gate 100CG is connected to word line WL3, control gate 102CG is connected to word line WL2, control gate 104CG is connected to word line WL1, and control gate 106CG is connected to word line WL0.
FIG. 3 provides a cross-sectional view of the NAND string described above. As depicted in FIG. 3, the transistors (also called cells or memory cells) of the NAND string are formed in p-well region 140. Each transistor includes a stacked gate structure that consists of the control gate (100CG, 102CG, 104CG and 106CG) and a floating gate (100FG, 102FG, 104FG and 106FG). The floating gates are formed on the surface of the p-well on top of an oxide film. The control gate is above the floating gate, with an oxide layer separating the control gate and floating gate. Note that FIG. 3 appears to depict a control gate and floating gate for transistors 120 and 122. However, for transistors 120 and 122, the control gate and the floating gate are connected together. The control gates of the memory cells (100, 102, 104, 106) form the word lines. N+ diffused layers 130, 132, 134, 136 and 138 are shared between neighboring cells whereby the cells are connected to one another in series to form a NAND string. These N+ diffused layers form the source and drain of each of the cells. For example, N+ diffused layer 130 serves as the drain of transistor 122 and the source for transistor of 106, N+ diffused layer 132 serves as the drain for transistor 106 and the source for transistor 104, N+ diffused region 134 serves as the drain for transistor 104 and the source for transistor 102, N+ diffused region 136 serves as the drain for transistor 102 and the source for transistor 100, and N+ diffused layer 138 serves as the drain for transistor 100 and the source for transistor 120. N+ diffused layer 126 connects to the bit line for the NAND string, while N+ diffused layer 128 connects to a common source line for multiple NAND strings.
Note that although FIGS. 1–3 show four memory cells in the NAND string, the use of four transistors is only provided as an example. A NAND string can have less than four memory cells or more than four memory cells. For example, some NAND strings will include eight memory cells, 16 memory cells, 32 memory cells, etc. The discussion herein is not limited to any particular number of memory cells in a NAND string.
A typical architecture for a flash memory system using a NAND structure will include several NAND strings. For example, FIG. 4 shows three NAND strings 202, 204 and 206 of a memory array having many more NAND strings. Each of the NAND strings of FIG. 4 includes two select transistors and four memory cells. For example, NAND string 202 includes select transistors 220 and 230, and memory cells 220, 224, 226 and 228. NAND string 204 includes select transistors 240 and 250, and memory cells 242, 244, 246 and 248. Each string is connected to the source line by its select transistor (e.g. select transistor 230 and select transistor 250). A selection line SGS is used to control the source side select gates. The various NAND strings are connected to respective bit lines by select transistors 220, 240, etc., which are controlled by select line SGD. In other embodiments, the select lines do not necessarily need to be in common. Word line WL3 is connected to the control gates for memory cell 222 and memory cell 242. Word line WL2 is connected to the control gates for memory cell 224 and memory cell 244. Word line WL1 is connected to the control gates for memory cell 226 and memory cell 246. Word line WL0 is connected to the control gates for memory cell 228 and memory cell 248. As can be seen, each bit line and the respective NAND string comprise the columns of the array of memory cells. The word lines (WL3, WL2, WL1 and WL0) comprise the rows of the array. Each word line connects the control gates of each memory cell in the row. For example, word line WL2 is connected to the control gates for memory cells 224, 244 and 252.
Each memory cell can store data (analog or digital). When storing one bit of digital data, the range of possible threshold voltages of the memory cell is divided into two ranges which are assigned logical data “1” and “0.” In one example of a NAND type flash memory, the voltage threshold is negative after the memory cell is erased, and defined as logic “1.” The threshold voltage after a program operation is positive and defined as logic “0.” When the threshold voltage is negative and a read is attempted by applying 0 volts to the control gate, the memory cell will turn on to indicate logic one is being stored. When the threshold voltage is positive and a read is attempted by applying 0 volts to the control gate, the memory cell will not turn on, which indicates that logic zero is stored. A memory cell can also store multiple levels of information, for example, multiple bits of digital data. In the case of storing multiple levels of data, the range of possible threshold voltages is divided into the number of levels of data. For example, if four levels of information are stored, there will be four threshold voltage ranges assigned to the data values “11”, “10”, “01”, and “00.” In one example of a NAND type memory, the threshold voltage after an erase operation is negative and defined as “11”. Positive threshold voltages are used for the states of “10”,“01”, and “00.”
Relevant examples of NAND type flash memories and their operation are provided in the following U.S. Patents/Patent Applications, all of which are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,315; U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,397, U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,935, U.S. Pat. No. 6,456,528 and U.S. patent application. Ser. No. 09/893,277 (Publication No. US2003/0002348). Other types of flash memory devices can also be used in accordance with embodiments of the present invention. For example, the following patents describe NOR type flash memories and are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,095,344; 5,172,338; 5,890,192 and 6,151,248. Another example of a flash memory type is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,248, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
When programming a flash memory cell, a program voltage is applied to the control gate and the bit line is grounded. Electrons from the p-well are injected into the floating gate. When electrons accumulate in the floating gate, the floating gate becomes negatively charged and the threshold voltage of the cell is raised. To apply the program voltage to the control gate of the cell being programmed, that program voltage is applied on the appropriate word line. As discussed above, that word line is also connected to one cell in each of the other NAND strings that utilize the same word line. For example, when programming cell 224 of FIG. 4, the program voltage will also be applied to the control gate of cell 244 because both cells share the same word line. A problem arises when it's desired to program one cell on a word line without programming other cells connected to the same word line, for example, when it's desired to program cell 224 and not cell 244. Because the program voltage is applied to all cells connected to a word line, an unselected cell (a cell that is not to be programmed) on the word line, especially a cell adjacent to the cell selected for programming may become inadvertently programmed. For example, cell 244 is adjacent in the row direction to cell 224. When programming cell 224, there is a concern that cell 244 might unintentionally be programmed. The unintentional programming of the unselected cell on the selected word line is referred to as “program disturb.”
Several techniques have been employed to prevent program disturb. In one method known as “self boosting,” the unselected bit lines are electrically isolated and a pass voltage (e.g. 10 volts) is applied to the unselected word lines during programming. The unselected word lines couple to the unselected bit lines, causing a voltage (e.g. eight volts) to exist in the channel of the unselected bit lines, which tends to reduce program disturb. Self boosting causes a voltage boost to exist in the channel which tends to lower the voltage across the tunnel oxide and hence reduce program disturb.
A NAND string is typically (but not always) programmed from the source side to the drain side, for example, from memory cell 228 to memory cell 222. When the programming process is ready to program the last (or near the last) memory cell of the NAND string, if all or most of the previously programmed cells on the string being inhibited (e.g. string 204) were programmed, then there is negative charge in the floating gates of the previously programmed cells. Because of this negative charge on the floating gates, the boosting potential doesn't get high enough and there still may be program disturb on the last few word lines. For example, when programming cell 222, if cells 248, 246 and 244 were programmed, then each of those transistors (244, 246, 248) have a negative charge on their floating gate which will limit the boosting level of the self boosting process and possibly allow program disturb on cell 242.
The problem discussed above with self boosting has been addressed by various schemes such as Local Self Boosting (“LSB”) and Erased Area Self Boosting (“EASB”). An overview of various such schemes including an improved self-boosting technique can be found in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/379,608, entitled “Improved Self Boosting Technique”, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. While these schemes provide an improvement to reduce the occurrence of program disturb, they may not completely eliminate its occurrence and may introduce other problems that can lead to program disturb.
Accordingly, there is a need for a better mechanism to reduce or eliminate program disturb.